


Lazy Mornings

by PrinceLoser



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Can't stop me now, Cuddling & Snuggling, Frottage, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Naked Cuddling, Older Characters, Oral Sex, more smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceLoser/pseuds/PrinceLoser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this weeks ago during biology instead of listening to a lecture. Sorry not sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaeger_Bombastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeger_Bombastic/gifts).



Jean's hands, calloused and warm, ran up and down Marco's back, brushing the smooth bare skin softly. He kept tracing a pattern - a small gesture - but with hugemeaning behind it. He traced a heart in the dip of his sweetheart's back, using the larger man's freckles as reference points. His freckles were the stars that Jean used to create his constellations.

Marco shifted, groaning grumpily as he stirred from his sleep. His grumpiness was short-lived however, and he hummed happily as Jean leaned forward to kiss him and playfully nip at his ear, whispering dirty praises (mostly in French) as he kissed and bit at Marco's jaw and neck.  Marco apparently decided he was tired of being teased and pinned Jean to their shared bed, grinding against him. Moans spilled from Jean's lips as Marco rutted their hips together, both of them growing harder underneath their clothes. Marco stopped rolling his hips against Jean's, listening to him whine at the loss of friction. He took pity on his panting boyfriend and palmed his dick through his boxers as he pressed their lips together. Jean moaned as Marco rubbed him through his boxers, chanting his name like it was the only word he knew. He begged Marco for more, rolling his hips into Marco's warm hand.

"M-Marco... Please, I need you."

Marco chuckled at that, and pulled down Jean's boxers. Jean gasped as the cold air of their bedroom hit his dick, and scowled at Marco when he laughed at him. His bitterness was quickly washed away as a mouth slid down the shaft of his dick, instead he groaned at the sudden heat of Marco's tongue running along the underside. Marco's tongue teased the slit, spreading the precum that collected on the tip of Jean's dick. He hummed happily at the salty taste that hit his tongue, sending vibrations down Jean's dick, which made Jean moan louder. Hearing Jean pant and whine as Marco bobbed his head faster made Marco remember his own arousal. He reached down and stroked himself, moaning as his thumb rubbed over the head. Marco opened his mouth wider as he allowed Jean's dick deeper, and let Jean thrust into the wet heat. He pumped himself faster as Jean tugged at his hair and his thrusts became more erratic as his hips stuttered. He grunted a warning to Marco as he came in his mouth, exhaling a final, loud moan as his orgasm overtook him.

A wet pop was heard as Marco pulled off of Jean's dick, followed by the sound of him gulping for air as he swallowed and then finally, a quiet grunt as he finished himself off into his hand. Marco wiped his hand on his discarded pajama pants with a silent promise to wash them later and crawled back into bed with Jean, spooning him and interlocking their fingers together as he softly kissed the back of Jean's neck. He sighed contentedly as he heard Jean's soft snoring and began to fall asleep to the sound of steady breathing from his partner. 


End file.
